135279-rename-my-character-really
Content ---- ---- ---- If it's a novelty name become creative and put it both slots or add something to it. Not that hard. | |} ---- Not very novelty when you put something completely irrelevant behind it. Kind of like the difference between Bacon and Bacon_21. There's a difference in having the original, untainted form of a screen-name and a knock-off. That we do. I hate having actually acquired a few names that I normally make it late in the race for only to come back and see I'm forced to give them up. I just don't understand why they couldn't have allowed those that already had them to keep their one name ID's and just had the characters post-switch be created with two names instead. Edited October 1, 2015 by NorsteinBekkler | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- lol Funny but I'll be somewhat surprised if you are not forced to change that at some point. | |} ---- I wish they did that too, but I think they wanted to level the playing field so to speak. | |} ---- ---- I had Cid, Aizen, Altair, Lucca, and Match. ( name that my friends in Mumble know me by ) Edited October 1, 2015 by NorsteinBekkler | |} ---- WELL EXCUSE YOU. Mr.Valdimir Putin is here to stay. And so is this guy. TIME TO OPEN A CAN OF DEMOCRACY ON NEXUS BOYS. | |} ---- If I actually played on alts, I would totally make a name like "xXxSepherothxXx xXxFFVIIxXx." Though this is making me miss "YoloNarutoSwagz" or whatever his name was. Why are you getting on me? T_T I didn't implement this policy, Carbine did. All I can do is feel smug that some of us tried to say that there would be a naming problem in the future, they said it was fine, and then this happened. :D Edited October 1, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- and which player should have got to keep the name when 35 Bacon's ended up on the same server? this way was a fair solution for everyone that allowed players to keep their character name by adding a last name to it or add a title like dr as a first name or split the name in two or add a title to the end. get creative | |} ---- Sorry, I guess I derped. Maybe the one with the superior grammar? /cheekygrin Edited October 1, 2015 by NorsteinBekkler | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Never forget. Never forgive. :P | |} ---- I understand your frustration but in the end, this was ultimately the most fair option for all of the players, even if it did sort of screw over the Beta players who had reserved names. Guilds and circles already had to rename themselves if they didn't have the name "first", and they provide the name change for free. Yes, they could have made it that the first person who had Bacon could keep it and the other 34 Bacons would have to go and find a new name, but I feel like it's just easier in the end for them to do a blanket name-wipe and make it a normal function of the game to have a 2-space name system instead of having to say in every Character Creation Screen "That name is unavailable! Please choose another name or add a Surname!" Besides, further down the line, you'd come up against those frustrations that any game with only One spot for a name runs into before long: It becomes almost impossible to have a decent name without adding alt symbols, odd spelling, or random letters, etc. I felt like having a party in WoW when, in Pandaland, I got the name "Mischief" with no alterations. Will some people still have that problem with two names? Yes, but this way there are a lot more options open for players to use in the future. Even now, in games like that, I do wish they would implement a second name system, voluntary or otherwise. It takes a lot of the joy out of having a name when you have to alter it in unpleasant ways. Edited October 1, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- Got forced to change Fidel Kastro, had the name Kastro since launch and suddenly 1 day without warning i was told to change it :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- These are novelty names? I had to add a second name to my novelty-named stalker, Nosferatoad...no big deal. Maybe you could make one general last name for all your characters and then inform all your Mumble folks. Seems like an easy solution. Edited October 1, 2015 by Moriaelini | |} ---- ---- Funny you guys were not reflagged for a name change XD Edited October 1, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- Don't remind me! T_T I felt so gimped when I first started in WS because of this. | |} ---- Great comparison, isn't it? | |} ---- It was a major motivation for taking up the fight for naming freedom. | |} ---- Considering that you weren't subscribed a year ago when the megaservers happened, and that all of your names are from popular anime and video games, if they had kept the same naming system, you would most certainly have lost them all to people who were subscribers at that time and had characters with the same names. | |} ---- I cannot deny that would have been the preferred way but I don't know how Carbine's programming or coding works, other than to say it doesn't work like anyone else's even if it does have the same result as some others. Without that info, it's hard to say whether this was a choice or a limitation. Edited October 2, 2015 by Ianpact | |} ---- Here it is - well, the thread, anyway. I'm not going to go searching through 96 pages to find the post. :D I believe it was by Pyaray, though. | |} ---- I actually remember them saying that their coding for spaces in names wasn't feasible, but they managed to figure it out when megaservers happened. Unfortunately, we lost that post with the forum wipes. | |} ---- But this isn't spaces being added to naming, this is two separate identifiers being given to a character. | |} ---- How does the whisper, or mail, or any other communication system know to send the message to UniqueName or UniqueName LastName? | |} ---- So in other words you didn't give enough of a *cupcake* about these characters to actually play them for over a year, but now that you're back all of the sudden your attachment to them is the single most important issue in the universe? | |} ---- It can be done (for example, GW2 does it), but I would imagine something would have to be coded in, like quote marks around the name or something. That may or may not have been difficult to do, but I think the reason why they came to the decision to make first and last names was to avoid forcing people with naming conflicts to rename their characters. I mean, yeah, people who reserved their names may feel slighted, but since it was all servers of a type (PVE/PVP) being merged into one megaserver, the potential for naming conflicts in general was pretty high. | |} ---- Whenever your character is referenced in the game, it's "firstname lastname". Inputting the character name is done through two separate fields, but it might be combined into one entry in the database. | |} ---- ---- Forgive me but I do not understand this response to mine? We are not talking about the impute of the name as it "might" be seen by the game, we are talking about the creation of the name by players and what is enabled and what is not. I suppose it's possible that I'm misunderstanding something you are trying to say. | |} ----